


Feelings Only We Know

by moonstorm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstorm/pseuds/moonstorm
Summary: Aiba and Jun do fun things for a day.





	Feelings Only We Know

“You'll be fine. Lately, I’ve been having this feeling that anything is possible.” Jun tells Aiba with a squeeze of Aiba’s hand that is equal parts teasing and something else, something soft, something only meant for Aiba.

They are trying out the points of view of various stuff. In this case, the viewpoint of a bowling pin. They had one made and Jun suggested earlier that one of them should wear it. Naturally, it's Aiba. Aiba agrees despite his little protests, said in jest, that his skull would definitely crack once the ball hits it.

Aiba asks, “Are you a birdbrain?” after Jun showed the actual bowling pin with a camera attached to it. He then explains how everything would've been much less complicated had Jun told him about the helmet earlier. The latter just smiles at the birdbrain question, a quite amused look apparent on his beautiful face. Normally, he would respond with a “no” with one of his eyebrows raised but he doesn’t feel like it today. 

They do limbo rock after and Aiba goes first chanting, “In the sky! In the sky!” which makes Jun laugh out loud especially when Aiba fails on the first attempt. He succeeds in the second and wants Jun to do it as well. Jun does whilst Aiba cheers him on with “In the sky! In the sky! Yay! Yay~!” Jun unsurprisingly finishes it smoothly and they both go “Yay!” giving each other a double high-five that ends with interlocking fingers. 

They walk to the last activity hand in hand to try bungee jumping. Aiba says his head still hurts from the impact of the bowling ball on his head earlier.

“Then we should stop this,” Jun quips.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Aiba stops walking. He gestures with his hand breaking the hold with Jun which makes the latter pout a little though Jun is careful not to show Aiba. “There are two of us here so if I can't go, you go in,” he counters, chuckling.

“You idiot, I don't want to do stuff like th—”

“Shut up, let's go, let's go!” Aiba excitedly says as he pulls Jun towards the entrance.

When Jun's already at the top, Aiba's cheering him with a “Go for it!”

Jun smiles down nervously at Aiba and utters, “This is bad...”

“You'll be fine! There's nothing to worry about!”

“I'm kinda scared!”

“What?”

“I'm scared,” repeats Jun still smiling and still kind of nervous.

“Scaredy-cat!”

“Shut up!” And Aiba laughs fondly at that.

Jun is panicking and keeps on saying, “Panic! Major panic!” Aiba guffaws below and yells, “Don't be scared! I’ll be here to catch you when you fall!” And gives Jun a wink for good measure. Jun laughs at Aiba’s attempt to wink, thinks of what he said earlier and jumps off.

Jun looks like a doll when he jumps and he laughs swinging left and right and round and round. Aiba laughs with him and says, “You looked so hilarious!”

“Shit! Was my face good?” asks Jun, flashing the bright, prince-like smile of his.

“Your face was great!” Aiba replies and continues to laugh. Jun blushes a little. “But sorry, it didn't show up that well on the camera so would you do it again?”

Jun roars with laughter, still swinging and says, “Seriously, screw you!”

Aiba catches and stops him a few seconds later with a quick kiss on the lips that sort of caught him delightedly off guard and mumbles really close to his ear, “Told you I’d be here to catch you, right, Matsujun?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the beautiful boyfriends from D no Arashi episode 79. <3


End file.
